A new ride
by RiddicksMuse
Summary: same old same old...review!


His pen scrolled over the notepad, leaving swirls of blue ink. Loops upon loops. Little faces with their tongues sticking out, little devil men sticking their pitch forks into a girls ass. He didn't need this right now. Not form her. He didn't need her yelling at him.  
  
"I don't need this shit from you Letty! I fucked up okay? I didn't plan on that shit to happen! It wasn't supposed to go that far!" He yelled in the phone.  
  
"Jesus Dom! How many fucking times am I gonna hear that from you! That's all I ever hear! I told you it was a bad idea! I told you that something wasn't right, we shouldn't have done it without Jesse! But you never fucking listen to me Dom, and now Jesse's dead." Letty yelled back to him.  
  
It had been two months since the trucking incident and Letty was still going on about it. He didn't mean for all of that shit to happen, he never meant to get Jesse killed. The kid was like his brother, and he missed him so much. Now Letty was reminding him of just how fucked up he'd made everything. He'd had anough of her. She was no longer the loving Letty he'd met when she was 16, she's a bitch now.  
  
"Fuck you Letty! I've had enough of your shit! I'm done with you! you can burn in hell! I don't give a fuck anymore!" With that he slammed down the phone. The pen he had in his hand was broken, he had snapped it while Letty was yelling in his ear. Shards of plastic rested on his arm, he stood from his chair and walked to the bathroom.  
  
----- --------------------  
  
Letty stood in the kitchen staring at the phone, the dial tone piercing the silence. Did he just do what she thought he did? Had Dom just broken up with her?  
  
"Fuck!" She slammed down the phone, grabbed her keys and walked out the door. She was pissed off, and when she got pissed off she went driving. She was in Mexico with Vince and Leon. Vince got out of the hospital two weeks after he was in and they went to Mexico, they planned on staying until things calmed down back with Dom. But things only got worse. Her and Dom kept fighting, fighting over nothing, but always fighting over something. She kept bitching about what happened with the trucks and to Jesse and Vince. God! Why the fuck did she always have to ride him like that? Maybe things wheren't over, maybe he was just mad and didn't know what to say. She'd give him a couple days and then call him, he'd probably be so happy to hear her voice. Whenever they got into fights, she was always the one to call, he never had the guts to say sorry. When she called thought, he would always be so happy to hear her voice, always tell her a million times how much he loved her. This would proably be the same. She prayed that it would be the same. It had to be the same.  
  
Dom was working on his car, that's what he usually did when he got pissed off. He heard the screech of tires half way down the block. He saw the car round the corner, it was red. It was obviously a racing car, he couldn't wait to get his hands on that thing. The car pulled up right outside the garage. Dom couldn't see who was inside because all the windows where tinted. The door opened and out stepped a girl. She looked 19, hair hanging half way down her back in big black whisps. She wore a jean corsette that tied up the front and black leather pants, he noticed she wasn't wearing shoes. Her toenails where painted criimson reead, and they shone in the sunlight. Her skin was lightly tanned, her lips where glossy, and she had black sunglasses on. She was hot.  
  
"Can I help you?" He asked, putting down a wrench.  
  
"Maybe. Who you?" she asked, shutting her car door.  
  
"Domonic Toretto. I own the garage. Now, can I help you?" he said, leaning back on the hood of his car.  
  
"Yeah. My name's Violet. People call me Vi." she said.  
  
"Hello Vi."  
  
"I didn't say you could call me Vi."  
  
"Okay. I'm sorry. Hello Violet." Dom said, exagerating her name.  
  
"You can call me Vi." she said with a laugh.  
  
"Fine. You can call me Dom. now whatta you want, I'm pissed off and I'm busy." he said with his arms crossed over his chest. He liked this girls humour but he wasn't in the mood.  
  
"I need you to work on my car. I need it ready for racing tonight if I plan on beating your ass." she said as she gave him a playfullu threatening look. "So you do race. Are you new in town? I've never seen you before." Dom said as he stood up straight. The woman now had his interest.  
  
"Yeah, I'm new in town. I came out here to live with my brother for the summer. He told me that if I was into the whole racing thing, then I should come to you." She explained as she waved a strand of hair out of her face.  
  
"Yeah, well seeing as how your gonna be racing against me tonight then I better get working on your car. But first...'he looked at his watch and then continued. "We're gonna get some grub, I'm buying, and we're taking my car." The jumped into Dom's car and they raced towards Torretto's, Mia would be there and he told her that he would swing by. Buisness had been slow that summer.  
  
When they pulled up to Torretto's, Dom saw Mia putting things away frantically.  
  
"What's up Mia?" He asked, leaning against the counter.  
  
"Nothin' brow, just cleaning up 'round here." she replied nervously.  
  
"Riiiight..." he said, extending the word so that Mia could tell that he didn't believe her. He looked at the counter and saw that there was a racing magazine resting open.  
  
"Hmmm..." he said to himself. Mia and Vi both heard him.  
  
"What?" Mia asked nervously.  
  
"Nothin' Mia. Nothin' at all. 'smells a bit like tuna 'round here, don't you agree Vi?" He said as he looked her way, hoping to draw something from Mia. But when he saw Vi's face he knew she was hiding something to and decided to play along until he figured it out. "I'm gonna grab a drink, you want somethin' Vi?" He said walking towards the back of the store.  
  
"Yeah, gimme a beer." She answered taking a seat.  
  
Dom grabbed two beers and walked back to the from of the store, he tossed Vi a beer and stood on the other side of the counter with Mia beside him. He cracked the can open and took a long swig from it before him and vi ordered something from Mia.  
  
They sat there eating and talking for close to an hour before Dom said that they should go if she wanted her car for that night. He took the beer cans and tossed them into the garbage can. He stopped dead in his tracks, staring into the garbage. Anyone else would have just seen garbage, but Dom say beyong the empty beer and soda cans, napking and leftover food. Dom saw the cut off crust from a tuna on white.  
  
No one eats their tuna! No one has ever eaten their tuna since...No. It couldn't be. Thoughts went through his mind a mile a second, but he quickly pushed them out of the way when he noticed Mia and Vi looking at him with concern.  
  
He drove Vi home and went back to his garage to work on her car.  
  
//Could Brian be back? No. He wouldn't dare come back after the shit he pulled. Shit he pulled? What are you talking about! You're the one who pulled all the shit! bri didn't doing anything except love Mia and help him out. I'm just pissed off at myself for fucking up! He loves Mia. Fuck!//  
  
Dom finnished working on Vi's car and got ready for racing. He had to go and pick Vi up first and then bring her back to get her car. He couldn't wait to race her, see what she had. 


End file.
